Diskussion:Liberty City Police Department (1, III, A
Bei Waffen steht zweimal GTA IV Tommy Vercetti III 17:40, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wegen dem musst du nicht 'ne Diskussion starten. Kannst ja einfach ändern. ;) Homie 17:46, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe GTA IV allerdings nicht und weiß daher auch nicht, welche Waffen die benutzen. Tommy Vercetti III 17:48, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, ach so, entschuldige. Ich selbst hab es auch nicht. Ich nahm an, du hast es. ^^ Marlon wird es wahrscheinlich ändern.. Homie 17:50, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::...oder auch nicht... Zaibatsu 20:00, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::....oder doch... :) Gta psp player Diskussion 12:59, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::: lol :D Homie 16:15, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) sollten wir nicht auch noch fahrzeuge in die liste einfügen.l.g. 18:27, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Klar, nur zu. Wenn du deine Beiträge unterschreiben willst, schreibe ~~~~. Zaibatsu 14:37, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Tenpenny Bekannte Polizisten? Tenpenny ? Was sucht Tenpenny bei der LC Polizei? Ist das ein Fehler oder wie? --Mr.Turkey 20:10, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Fettsäcke Warum sind eigendlich fasst alle gewöhnlichen Polizisten aus IV fett ohne Ende?^^. MrWestcoast 12:16, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Mmmmh, Donuts... Cougar 12:20, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: Der übliche Grund: Sie essen zu viel ;) DuaneHanson 12:21, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Mods Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob wir im Artikel die Polizei-Mods erwaehnen sollten, darum frage ich hier. Der LCPD First Response mod und der Police Pursuit Mod sind ja gute Mods und sicherlich einige der groessten Modifikationen fuer GTA 4, die ja auch von vielen Spielern benutzt werden. Mrga009 19:48, 11. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Snipin's a good job, mate! Sagt mal, Leute, stimmt eigentlich das ganze Zeug mit den Scharfschützen in IV, das der unangemeldete Nutzer in letzter Zeit überall schreibt? Ich hab' von denen noch nie was gesehn. Cougar (Diskussion) 12:33, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Twitter http://twitter.com/LCPD_NOOSE Ist der Account von , wie es unsere englischen englischsprachigen Kollegen behaupten? Also ein Werbegag? Das Datum der Einträge ist mir so unkoscher. Colis (Diskussion) 19:27, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn Rockstar Games Twitter-Konten erstellt, ersetzen sie in der Regel das Standard-Profilbild durch ein eigenes (wie zum Beispiel bei Thomas Stubbs oder dem Epsilon Cult zu sehen). Daher vermute ich kein offizielles Konto. Zaibatsu 15:05, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) TriviA Ist der Triviaabschnitt von wegen Grand Theft Auto wirklich notwendig? Ist letztendlich auch nur 'ne Durchsagem wie jede andere auch. Cougar (Diskussion) 21:48, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : Die Durchsage hört man aber nur beim LCPD und es ist schon eine Art Hommage an die Serie selbst, meinst du nicht? 501.legionDisku To-Do 11:23, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nö, wieso? Grand Theft Auto is ja letzendlihc nur'n "Schwerer Autodiebstahl" - also praktisch das standartdelikt füt Carjacking usw. Cougar (Diskussion) 19:47, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Artikel-Trennung Ich schlage vor, hier ähnlich wie beim Los Santos Police Department zu verfahren, das heißt die Artikel zu trennen nach Liberty City Police Department (1), Liberty City Police Department (III, A & LCS) sowie Liberty City Police Department (IV). Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 04:29, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Es lohnt sich meiner Meinung nach nicht für Liberty City Police Department (1) einen eigenen Artikel zu erstellen. Es gibt darüber zu wenig Informationen. Bei dem Rest hätte ich nichts dagegen. ZacPac Bearbeitungshilfe | Soziale Netzwerke 07:10, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Da Stimme ich dir zu, viel zu sagen gibt es nicht, aber das LCPD aus GTA 1 muss ja auch irgendwohin. Und es unterscheidet sich ja auch von den anderen würde ich sagen. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 09:14, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Stimmt schon. Lassen sich noch irgendwo mehr Informationen finden. Man müsste z.B. den Namen des Polizeichefs der umgebracht werden soll, herausfinden... Wieviele Polizeireviere gibt es in GTA 1? .... Da lässt sich sicherlich einiges herausbekommen. ZacPac Bearbeitungshilfe | Soziale Netzwerke 12:26, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC)